


All Dolled Up

by Broken_Synchronicity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (except the word 'prostitute', Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is not explicatly stated to have a gender, but it's not directed at the reader), but nothing explicatly stated, needs more puns, some things are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: Today, you didn't feel like wearing your normal boyish style.You weren't expecting this kind of reaction though.-----An extremely self-indulging birthday gift to myself as I flesh out an imagine scenario I answered over on Underimagines





	

“Hmm….. What to wear today?”

You shuffled through your clothes drawer, trying to decide on an outfit. It was a very lovely Summer day. Warm with a light breeze off the ocean, not a cloud in the sky to block the sun. Perfect for spending a day outside with your skeletal boyfriends. And lucky for you, Sans and Papyrus both had the day off today. You were gonna cash in this rare event for all its worth.

Now, if only you could decide what to _wear_.

You parused through your selection of shorts for what felt like the hundredth time. For some reason, you just weren’t… _feeling_ your normal boyish style. You didn’t feel like wearing any of your shorts or pants or even a good number of your T-shirts.

You plopped down in a huff in front of your drawer. On a whim of slight frustration, you pulled open the bottom drawer, intending to push it closed in an attempt to relieve said frustration. Instead, you paused, your eye catching something.

It was a skirt of yours. One of the very few you had. You didn’t normally buy feminine clothing, only when whatever it was really caught your eye and just, _resonated_ with you. And as such, it was very rare that you ever wore them.

You pulled out the skirt. It was a blue and white wrap skirt that fell below your knees. You remember getting it from one of the many New Age/Boho shops that dotted the shopping strip. You stood and tossed the skirt onto your bed. You also remember having a camisole that could go with it, a plain white thing that hugged your figure. Slip a swimsuit on underneath and you wouldn’t have to worry about it becoming transparent should you get it wet.

You appraise your choice once you’ve set it out.

Yeah. Yeah, this could work.

Looks like it’s a feminine day.

As you’re pulling on your chosen outfit, a thought occurred to you.

Sans and Papyrus had never seen you in anything even remotely feminine. This will be a treat. You giggled to yourself, imagining some possible reactions. Once you finished getting ready, a knock resounded from the front door. The boys were here. You rushed down to greet them, nabbing a pair of sandals from the shoe rack next to the door.

“Hey! You guy ready?” You beamed at them as you pulled the door open to let them in. They were both in more casual clothes, Sans in a t-shirt and swim shorts, while Papyrus, surprisingly, was in a nice black tank top and shorts, showing off his long limbs in the best of ways.

(God, Paps had legs for _days_ , and the way he walked- _stop that train of thought right now_.)

“heya doll, yeah we’re ready.”

“YES, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS PREPA-” Oh, now they notice. You giggle a bit at the stunned looks on their faces. Sans’ face started to turn red as he stared, but something seemed off with Papyrus’ expression.

“What are you wearing?” Papyrus quietly asked you, a waver in his voice you didn’t recognize. Your brows began to pinch in confusion and concern.

“A skirt…? I thought it would be oka-”

“Go back and change.”

You froze, wide eyed. That… wasn’t what you were expecting.

“Wha-”

“boss-?”

“ _Go back and change_. I don’t know who forced you into this, but I will not allow them the pleasure of seeing you humiliated for their entertainment.” He took you by the arm and began corralling you back to your room. “You will go change back into your normal clothes and I will hunt down whoever has harassed you into this.” 

“I- Wha- Papyrus, no one forced me into this! This is mine!” You cried, trying to wretch your arm from his grip. He held fast, but stopped moving.

“You need not be afraid of them, dear. I will protect you, now that I know someone dared do this to you. THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD TO MESS WITH MY DATEMATE!” Now you were just frustrated and confused.

“What are you even talking about?! I bought this at the strip weeks ago, I even still have the receipt!” You tried again to pry Papyrus’ hand from your arm, still failing. This is when Sans finally stepped.

“hey, boss? think we’ve got a misunderstanding on our hands. how ‘bout you step outside for a second, while sweetheart and i have a chat?” Papyrus looked over at his brother with a slight glare, before huffing and releasing you.

“don’t worry, bro. i’ll get this sorted out.” Sans gave his brother a quick pat, moving out of the way so Papyrus could head out front. Sans then turned to you, giving you a sheepish smile and a peck on your cheek.

“you ok there doll?”

“Initially? Kinda upset, but now I’m just confused.” You rubbed at where Papyrus had held onto you. It was only faintly red from his grip, seeing as he would never dare hurt you on purpose. “What was he talking about?” Sans sighed and scratched at the back of his skull.

“how many monsters have you seen in feminine clothes?”

You paused at this question. You trace back your memories since Monsters arrived on the surface and became part of your like. And you were honestly struggling. Sans easily recognized this and continued.

“one, maybe two, right? there was a reason for that sweetheart.” Sans scrubbed his face and gave you a weak, crooked grin. “you already know the underground wasn’t exactly a nice place. things like skirts, tights, dresses, and such didn’t offer protection in certain ways and could be restricting. not exactly safe for a ‘kill or be killed’ world.”

“Ok… And how does this transfer over to me now?”

“see, there were only a few reasons anyone would wear clothes like that. first, you were powerful and could kick enough ass that no one could tell you otherwise. think muffet, or the queen. second, you were a kid who didn’t know any better, or just plain stupid. that got corrected real quick in most cases, and… not always in pleasant ways.” Sans shuddered, and you didn’t ask to elaborate. “third was… well, you were a prostitute. And forth is that someone forced you into them for humiliation purposes. put you in something skimpy or restricting in public and let everyone ridicule you. sometimes… those times developed into worse than just words…”

You put a hand over your mouth in shock, unspoken implications clear to you.

“And he hasn’t noticed anyone else in skirts on the streets at all? Or even in the shops?”

“if he did, i don’t think it registered? and maybe he thinks it’s a weird human thing in the shops? i don’t know, wasn’t expecting that either.” Sans shruged, then heaved a sigh, giving you an easier smile this time, brushing his knuckles along your cheek. “it ain’t that you’re not good looking, all _dolled_ up. you look absolutely gorgeous right now, and i don’t care what you wear. just, don’t hold it against Paps for the way he reacted.”

“No, it’s ok. I get it now. Let’s go talk to him.” You lead Sans out the front where Papyrus was still waiting. At the sound of the door, Papyrus turned to the two of you. You quickly hurry over to him, before throwing your arms around his middle and hugging him tight. He stiffened at the sudden contact, still getting used to such affections, but he hesitantly wrapped his arms around you and held you tight.

“Oh Pap, I’m so sorry if I scared you. I didn’t know. I just wanted to wear something different today, it’s normal for some people.” You shifted a bit in order to look up at him. “If it really bothers you, I’ll go change. I don’t want you to be on edge for no reason.”

“I WASN’T-, You don’t-, I-…” Papyrus stopped and took a breath, calming himself as he tried to find the words. “I… should apologize as well. I thought about it while waiting and… I shouldn’t have jumped to such conclusions. You’ve trusted us to tell you when something is wrong, and I… should have had the same amount in you. Please forgive my impudence.”

“You thought something bad was happening based on things you’ve known. I can’t fault you for wanting to protect me, even if it was a misunderstanding. But I also made a mistake, so, I guess we’re kinda even in that regard?” You gave him a quick squeeze, smiling up at him. He cracked a small smile back at you, finally beginning to relax again.

“You-… really do look lovely, though.”

“Heehee, thanks Pap, you look pretty damn good as well.”

“and what am i? chopped liver?” Whoops, you two had forgotten about Sans, but his teasing tone at least showed he was fine with that at the moment. “we all good now?”

You blinked up at Papyrus, “We good?”

He leaned down a pressed a kiss to your forhead. “Yes, it’s fine now.”

“great. so, we heading to the strip today, or next century?”

“Scare unsuspecting tourist?” You deviously offered.

“scare unsuspecting tourists.” He flashed you a wicked grin.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! THOSE WEAKLINGS WILL NEVER FORGET BEING JAPED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. It was [this particular ask](http://underimagines.tumblr.com/post/153663660181/tale-fell-and-swap-skelebros-reaction-towards-an), that got me to thinking about this. It made sense in my head, and I wanted to flesh it out.
> 
> [Here's](http://underimagines.tumblr.com/post/156124773269/all-dolled-up-fellbrosxreader) the fic on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I do not have a love for Fell!Pap's legs, you're delusional.~~


End file.
